El Egoismo de una Diosa
by Crys Uzumaki
Summary: La Joven Athena ha tenido un sueño en el que predijo la muerte del caballero de Sagitario Con el corazon,al borde de un delirio de sentimientos,evitara tal suceso a pesar de tenga que sobrepasar a su papel de diosa...
1. Capítulo 1

Hola como están,esta es mi siguiente historia asi que sin mas disfruten

Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas no es de mi propiedad,este fanfict si es mio

Advertencia: Spoiler,asi que los que no han leído el manga lean bajo su responsabilidad

Era un cálido día en toda Grecia y al parecer los ciudadanos estaban aprovechando el poco tiempo

de paz e vida que les quedaba, ya que sabían que el santuario estaba siendo atacado por el ejército

de Hades a causa de la Guerra Santa.

Una muy hermosa joven de cabellos violáceos y con un cuerpo muy voluptuoso, estaba con sus ojos

de color jade bien abiertos seguido de que sudaba frió, pues había tenido una visión que le había afectado

mucho emocionalmente y se trataba de nada más y nada menos que de su más fiel caballero:

Sisiphus de Sagitario

Recordando la visión, estaba en el frente con Tenma e otros caballeros dorados, cuando vio que le habían

arrancado el corazón, causándole una feroz hemorragia y con sus últimos momentos de existencia había

hecho la exclamación de Athena seguido de Shion de Aries y Regulus de Leo; Pero ante todo, estuvo viéndolo

cara a cara en un espacio-tiempo, sin embargo, no pudo entender el último mensaje que le había transmitido

en ese momento ya que no pudo escuchar su voz, pero sabía que se trataba de frases muy significativas y ahí

se había tornado oscuro

Levantándose de su recamara para recibir el soleado día, fue a su trono para recibir a los caballeros dorados que

estaban arrodillados a su merced, pero más que todo, se fijó en Sisiphus con su típico semblante serio ante

cualquier causa e estando alerta ya que después de todo su prioridad e deber era de protegerla ya que era su guardián

desde la primera vez que la trajo al Santuario

Ya recapacitada, le da la orden de proteger el Santuario a toda costa e desaparece; Sin embargo…

 **-Sisiphus, quiero hablar a solas contigo-** Hablo Sasha con una voz sutil pero que mostraba suma preocupación

 **-Athena-sama ¿Le preocupa algo?-** Se escuchó una voz suave pero firme e varonil entre el espacio que se encontraba

 _ **-*Sisiphus, No quiero que me dejes sola, he mantenido mi promesa de sonreír ante todo, pero ahora dudo en**_

 _ **mantenerla a causa de esa visión que tuve de ti…*-**_ Pensó angustiada la joven diosa tras recordar los acontecimientos

Para su mayor sorpresa e conmoción, Sisiphus sujetaba sus manos junto a las suyas e las entrelazaba intentando trasmitirle

seguridad e confianza ante cualquier momento difícil

 **-Estaré aquí con usted ante cualquier tragedia que suceda, sin importar lo difícil que sea de admitirla, le daré**

 **todo mi apoyo y la protegeré de cualquier mal, señorita Sasha-** Dijo Sisiphus mientras apretaba más las manos,cuando se

inclino a su oído para susurrar su propio nombre con suma ternura e delicadeza

Athena había quedado anonada,nunca lo había escuchado nombrarla por su nombre y menos de esa manera e con tanta confianza,

le llenaba de una muy calida felicidad e se sentía confiada en sus acciones

Pero en ese instante,una estruendosa explosión se escucho,causando que la pareja insconcientemente se abrazara mutuamente,

esperando algún que otro impacto;Justamente cuando Sisiphus se iba a enfrentar al enemigo,sintió un fuerte agarre sujetándolo

junto a un cuerpo suave,causando que se sorprendiera repentinamente

 **-Sisiphus,no quiero verte morir y no lo soportaría,al igual que los otros caballeros pero no quiero perderte ya que**

 **eres la persona que mas me importa en esta vida,el que me cuido cuando era pequeña y el que se mantuvo a mi**

 **lado con mi anhelado guardian para seguirme protegiendo,porque eres el que me dio fuerzas e esperanza para**

 **convertirme en la diosa que soy ahora…-** Declaro Sasha con lágrimas en sus ojos e sujetándolo mas fuerte en un abrazo

Sisiphus estaba mas que sorprendido ante tales palabras que nunca se imagino escucharlas de su amada diosa,asi que esforzó mas

su abrazo para de repente,terminar sus labios en el oído de la joven que repentinamente,sintió un escalofrio recorrerle en todo su

cuerpo al sentir la respiración del Sagitariano

 **-Athena-sama,soy un caballero que le ha sido fiel durante sus reencarnaciones estando a su lado,en consecuencia,he**

 **estado sufriendo durante tanto tiempo temiendo por su seguridad haya sido en vano,y por eso me he convertido en su**

 **Guardian para poder protegerla por siempre-** Susurraba Sisiphus de forma sutil

Pero no se daba cuenta de que la expresión de la diosa era de suma tristeza

 **-Sin embargo,me he dado cuenta de lo que siento por usted es algo mas que solo el anhelo de protegerla,siento algo**

 **mas que solo un caballero que desee proteger a su diosa,y son a causa de estos sentimientos que recorren por este**

 **ser humano ordinario-**

Sisiphus se separa de Sasha e inmediatamente desprende su armadura dorada quedando solo en su ropa civil

 **-Sisiphus-**

 **-Mi nobleza de caballero estará con Athena pero mi corazón estará con usted,Señorita Sasha-**

Un silencio se escuchaba en la recamara de la diosa Athena,Sasha se había quedado en una inexplicable confusión

mental a pesar de que ahora sabia lo que sentía Sisiphus hacia su persona,y se preguntaba mentalmente…

 _ **-*¿Quien soy en realidad,la diosa Athena u solamente Sasha?,ya ni siquiera se si mi vida tiene sentido**_

 _ **o no,pero sobre todo,Sisiphus…*-**_

Se concentro en el apuesto cabellero sin su armadura,mostrándose como un humano enamorado ante ella,y para el

colmo,entre un calido e agonizante momento entre ellos

 **-Sisiphus,quiero que te quedes a mi lado una vez mas-** Declaro Sasha tiernamente mientras se aferraba en un

tierno abrazo

 **-Me quedare a su lado…Athena-sama-**

 **-¿¡Eh!?-** Sisiphus se separaba un poco de su abrazo para verla con ojos de suma angustia y ella solo lo veía sorprendida

 **-¿¡Sisiphus!? -**

 **-Mi amada princesa, quisiera hacerla mía por el resto de mi vida, pero mi condición de caballero me da la**

 **conciencia de mantener este amor por usted al margen de solamente protegerla e cuidarla ya que ese es**

 **mi deber-** Dijo Sisiphus al momento de alejarse de Sasha e dio media vuelta para emprender su deber

En ese momento,la diosa sentía que su corazón se iba a detener sino tomara una decisión cuanto antes,asi que solo se

dejo llevar por lo que sentía

Sisiphus estaba intentando no mirar atrás para ayudar a sus camaradas pero se detuvo repentinamente al sentir que

alguien le impedia que se fuera y era la misma Athena abrazandolo e recargando su rostro con su propia espalda

 **-Por favor Sisiphus,hazme tuya y solo tuya,quiero sentirte dentro de mi como si fuera l única mujer del mundo,**

 **que tiene tu corazón a merced asi que quédate conmigo y con este corazón suplicante-** Rogo Athena con la fuerza

de su corazón y entre cuantas lagrimas resbalaban en su rostro e empapaban la espalda del caballero

Sisiphus no supo que hacer en ese momento,si soltarla e irse sin palabras u rendirse ante sus suplicas de su amada,tan solo

quedo en silencio sin moverse ni un poco,sabia que era el causante de aquellas lagrimas que simplemente le quebraban en

pedazos y lo hacia sentirse derrotado,humillado y sin vida

 **-Sasha…perdóname-**

Hasta aquí lo dejo así que esperen el segundo capitulo,y por cierto habra Lemon asi que estan advertido

Hasta la Próxima


	2. Chapter 2

Aqui sigue la continuacion y la verdad me costo demasiado sobre todo que por poco muero de una hemorragia espero que lo disfruten

Saint Seiya no me pertenece pero el fanfict si es mi

Advertencia:Lemon

En un instante dio vuelta donde estaba la joven diosa e se inclino a su altura para asi entrelazar sus labios en un beso que llevaba emociones e sentimientos que no podían describirlo con solo palabras

Sasha estaba tocando el cielo,que quizo mas de el e movio sus labios para abrir un poco su boca y Sisiphus la había invadido con su lengua entrelanzandose con la suya en una fabulosa e placentera danza sincronizada

 **-Sisiphus..-** Dijo entre suspiros al separar sus labios a causa de la falta de oxigeno,no tenia otra cosa en mente que no fuera el cautivador caballero que le estaba haciendo sentir sensaciones como nunca antes…

Pero empezó a darse cuenta de alguna sensación que simplemente la hervia por dentro

 **-Sasha yo..-** Iba a disculparse pero Sasha había tomado acción e lo callo con un dedo y se le acercaba de manera insinuada y peligrosa

 **-Sisiphus quiero ser tuya-** Ronroneo de forma sensual,invitándolo a sentir aquella sensación que tanto la desbordaba y con esa petición fue la gota que derramo el vaso para la cordura de Sisiphus de sagitario

La beso de forma voraz,llena de pasión e hambruna,como si fuese lo único que podía calmar su sed. Sisiphus había perdido el tiempo de todo,se le había olvidado las reglas del santuario,no sabia lo que estaba haciendo,solamente sentía que la necesitabaurgentemente

Insconcientemente la cargo entre sus brazos hacia la cama e la recostó con suma delicadeza,como si se tratara de una muñeca de porcelana,cuando la recostó se puso encima de ella para tenerla en un mejor angulo abrió sus ojos y chocaron sus miradas de forma profunda..Zafirao y Esmeralda..

- **Usted es completamente hermosa ante mis ojos,mi amada Sasha-** Alago Sisiphos,ldmirando la gran belleza que contenia su joven diosa e silenciosamente agradeció al mismísimo Zeus por haberla traido al mundo

 **-Sisiphus yo..-**

 **-Eres lo mas perfecto en el mundo,en mi mundo-** Con una mano sujetaba un seno y ante tal contacto,Athena gimio y repentinamente subio de nuevo hacia su oído para morderla suavemente retorciéndola de un sumo placer que la quemaba;Intento verlo,estaba jugando con sus senos y para ella,esa le parecio conmovedora e excitante

 **-Y tener la oportunidad de demostrarle mi amor por usted es mi mayor bendición-** Susurro con voz sumamente ronca para empezar a lamerle el seno con gula

Sasha estaba experimenteando mil y un sensaciones de todo tipo y decía su nombre entre gemidos provocando que Sisiphus se excitara mas

Para Sisiphus,ver las reacciones de su amada era sumamente hermoso,le daba cosquillas en el estomago y mucho mas placer se acumulaba por dentro;Siguio recorriendo el voluptuoso cuerpo de su diosa con lujuria dejando un camino de saliva hasta llegar a su pura intimidad,entonces la mira como buscando su permiso

 **-Hazlo Sisiphus-**

Sisiphus relamio sus labios y comenzó a lamerla con su lengua lujuriosa dándole a Sasha una placentera vista que la mataba endemoniadamente,ya que Sisiphus era sumamente sexy y la excitaba de forma salvaje,cuanto quería volverse uno con ese hombre

Sisiphus le lamia la entrada e sus paredes vaginales,para pronto tocar su clitosis y ya llegando al climax la joven diosa rasguñaba las sabanas como gata salvaje para recibir su primer orgasmo

Sasha abrió sus ojos entrecortadamente y se dio cuenta de que aun estaba vestido,asi que repentinamente cambio de posición

 **-Señorita Sasha-**

 **-No,yo quiero que disfrutes este momento entre los dos,Sisiphus-** Dijo Sasha de forma coqueta,causando que el sagitariano tragara duro

Le empezó a besar de forma gentil el cuello mientras le desabrochaba su camisa que tenia puesta para dejarlo semidesnudo,admiraba la semejante pinta que tenia ya que su cuerpo estaba muy bien formado,asi que empezó a mordisquearlo de manera dulce por todo el torax e lamiéndolo como si fueran barras de chocolate,causando que Sisiphus se estremeciera

De un respingon sintió una mano intrusa entre sus boxers e se dio cuenta de que su amada le estaba dando un masaje en su erecto miembro que ahora sufria una fuerte erección; al no sentir mas sus caricias se preocupo un poco e levanto su mirada para llevarse la sorpresa de que Sasha le había quitado el pantalón e bajo su cabeza para quitarle sus boxers con sus dientes y se sorprendio ante lel tamaño que tenia el paquete,sonrio de forma maliciosa para empezar su pequeña travesura

Empezo con un pequeño beso en la punta para pronto mojarlo con su juguetona lengo por los bordes como un chupeta,logrando que el sagitariano gruñera de sumo palcer e le agarro el cuello cabelluro sin lastimarla e la animo a seguir,por lo que comezo a metérselo por la mitad de su miembro a su boca, para buscar ritmo e finalmente se lo metio completo y comenzó su danza,provocando que Sisiphus sintiera muchísimas explosiones de placer

 **-Sa-Sasha..** no **puedo mas..-** Dijo entre gruñidos para después botar un liquido espeso dentro de la boca de la joven diosa y esta se lo trago con un esplendido sabor agridulce e se relamio su boca lujuriosamente

Dandole a Sisiphus una vista divina,cambio de posición e la beso de forma salvaje,como un caníbal,porque su miembro reaccionaba fuerte,como gritando a los cuatros vientos que la hiciera suya ya…

 **-S-Sasha yo…-** Queria decirle que podía detenerse si quería,algo que era sumamente imposible hasta el momento…

 **-Te amo Sisiphus y creo en ti-**

Esas eran músicas para sus oídos e empezó a penetrarla poco a poco hasta que sintió una barrera que simbolizaba su virginidad y que seria arrebatada uso un poco de fuerza para romperla causándole un dolor en Sasha e un chorrito de sangre

 **-¿Se encuentra bien,Señorita Sasha?-**

 **-es solo un poco de dolor y…se me pasara-**

Asi que espero a que se acostumbrara ey cuando ya había desaparecido el dolor,comenzaron las suaves emestidas,dando un vaivén lleno de pasión y palcer,y pornto se tornaron mas rapidas y salvajes

 **-Ah..ah Sisiphus ah…ah…asi mas…mas-**

 **-Sasha ah..-**

Ya después sintieron que se iban a corerr asi que con su ultimo aliento dieron todo por cada embestidasus propios sentimientos

 **-¡Sisiphus me vengo!-**

 **-¡Sasha!-**

Y asi terminaron de sembrar su fruto de amor,el sagitariano se recostó entre los pechos de la diosa que ahora era su mujer

 **-Sasha,te amo como ningún otro hombre a amado a una mujer eres mii esperanza y mi luz ante toda esta oscuridad que recorro de camino y quiero tenerte siempre conmigo-**

 **-Sisiphus,eres el hombre que siempre me ha cuidado de cualquier peligro,mi caballero,mi guerdian,y ahora mi hombre y ante este momento tan hermoso,prometo siempre estar a tu lado si tu también lo estaras en el mio-**

Ssisiphus se salio de ella para recostarse a su lado y curbir sus cuerpos entre las sabanas,entonces trajo una rosa roja que estaba oculta e la acaricio en su rostro

 **-Esta encantadora rosa es el símbolo de mi amor que le tengo y nunca la dejare-** Susurro Sisiphus de manera eprovocador

Sasha agarro sus mejillas delicadamente para unirlos en un beso y se recostó en su pcho para cerrar su ojos tranquilamente ,Sisiphus podía respirar su aroma como si fuera su oxigeno para vivir e la beso para finalmente poder dormir

 **X_X hemorragia nasal On,** (Fallas tecnicas debido a que la autora esta en coma)

Hasta la proxima


End file.
